gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: They Also Serve
Gears of War: They Also Serve is issue #15 of the Gears of War: Comic Series and is a stand-alone issue. It was released in December 2010. Official Wildstorm Summary In this issue, new series writer Karen Traviss (author of the best-selling Gears of War novels) takes us into the past with a story focusing on Marcus Fenix's father, Adam. It's a time before Emergence Day and the arrival of the Locusts, and the humans of Sera have battling each other for 62 years in conflict known as the Pendulum Wars. Adam is appalled by the human carnage he sees in battle and is determined to find a better way to wage war. He's been offered a post in the COG's weapons research agency, but has to wrestle with the guilt of abandoning his brothers in arms for what some might view as an easy way out. Adam's decision will ultimately have long-term ramifications even after the coming of E-Day.http://www.dccomics.com/wildstorm/comics/?cm=16351 Summary The issue begins in the 62nd year of the Pendulum Wars outside of the city of Lakar, shortly after the Battle of Shavad in Kashkur. Captain Adam Fenix of Howerd Company of the 26th Royal Tyran infantry is burying Pvt.Hanson, whom he feels he has let down by not saving him during the battle and is wondering what his family will do. Lt.Helena Stroud arrives and tells him that Col.James Choi has been trying to contact him with new orders, but Adam tells her that the dead deserve undiveded attention. She told him that Choi wants them to intercept Indie armour at Ragani, which is back in the direction they just retreated from. Adam is annoyed by this, and after they finish burying Hanson and discussing how they hope their children will not have to fight in the war, Adam contacted Choi. He tells Adam that he needs to keep the road open for the Andius Fusiliers Regiment, but Adam tells him he doesn't have enough forces to hold the road. Choi told him he was sorry, but they both had their orders on what to do. Adam reluctantly mobilizes the unit, and they head to Ragani. After arriving and setting up defenses along the highway, they spot four Indie APC's approaching the town. They attack them, taking out two with RPG's and forcing the other two to retreat. The Gears are confused as to why they were sent to intercept such a small force when the Andisus Fusiliers could just blast through them, and Adam contacts Choi, who informs him that those were just scouts, and that at least twenty more vehicles were inbound, including tanks. Adam began discussing tactics with Helena to defeat the Indies, and she begins making Molotov Cocktails to drop on them. While waiting for the attack, Adam contemplates leaving the army and joining the Defense Research Agency, believing that he could design a weapon to end the war permanently. However, he wrestled with the idea of abandoning his Gears. Helena arrived and told him to take the job so he could see his son grow up, and he told her that she could go home and watch her daughter grow up. She told him that there would be time for that later, and he asked her if he would be letting the regiment down by leaving. She told him to follow his conscience instead of worrying about what others thought. After talking a bit more, a sentry alerted them that the Indies had been spotted, and they heard a Pariah Tank among the vehicles. Adam decided to deal with the tank himself, and ordered Cpl.Collins to follow him, taking some of the molotovs with them. Helena directed the rest of the unit against the other vehicles, and the Gears began taking casualties from the tank fire. Pvt.Kinnear went to work treating the wounded, and Helena disabled the Pariah with a RPG. Adam and Collins tossed their molotovs into the tanks vents, killing the occupants inside and setting it aflame. As they ran back to their lines, Adam was shot in the leg and wounded. Kinnear came to treat him, and he learned that ten Gears had been killed. The Andius Fusiliers arrived and defeated the rest of the Indie vehicles. Adam decided that the war was a waste, and he needed to do something to end it. Back at Lakar, Choi and Gen.Brode discussed the battle and Adam. Choi felt they should have committed air assets to assist the unit, but Brode felt they had done fine. He wondered if they should promote Adam, but Choi told him ambition wasn't Adam's driving motive, and Brode told him that Adam always acted like he knew best and could do better than them. Choi told him he thought that Adam felt that he ought to know better and could fix the whole war if he tried hard enough. Brode said that there was a fine line between responsibility and over confidence, and decided that Adam needed to take the DRA post, willingly or not. Meanwhile, Howerd Company was returning to Lakar, and Adam told Helena that he had made up his mind to join the DRA, feeling that he could no longer look at his men knowing that he could be doing something that could end the war. Appearances *James Choi *Collins *Adam Fenix *Elain Fenix *Marcus Fenix *Hanson *Kinnear *Anya Stroud *Helena Stroud |creatures=*Human |events=*Pendulum Wars **Western Front (Kashkur) ***Battle of Ragani |locations=*Kashkur **Lakar ***Battalion Command (Lakar) **Ragani *Tyrus **Ephyra |organizations=*Coalition of Ordered Governments **Coalition of Ordered Governments Army ***26th Royal Tyran infantry ****Howerd Company ***6th Brigade ***Andius Fusiliers Regiment **Defense Research Agency *Union of Independent Republics |vehicles=*Armored Personnel Carrier *King Raven *Pariah Tank |technology=*Mk 1 Lancer Assault Rifle *Molotov Cocktail *Rocket Launcher |miscellanea=*COG Armor *COG Tag *Imulsion }} References